


Hubert's Working Title

by strigidus



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, author's brain is fried and is sincerely sorry, best retainer title goes to Hubert, not beta'd yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strigidus/pseuds/strigidus
Summary: A series of oneshots centred around Hubert von Vestra, from the middle of the war to his full service.





	Hubert's Working Title

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry about the quality of this fic! I've just finished my exams and my brain is fried to hell istg my writing style has regressed seven years lol -- what I'm trying to say is that I might edit and refine chapters later but I think they're good enough for publication at the moment. I'll put any edits on the summary. 
> 
> This fic is literally an outlet of my feelings about Ferdinand and Hubert's A+ support.

Garreg Mach monastery held in its towering spires the smell of settling smoke and rubble, its numerous treasure troves of ancient books and jewels relegated into reminders of what Hubert considered to be the disgusting, intertwined relationship between the Church of Seiros and Fodlan's ruling cohort. 

He was not a boy any longer-- yet he couldn’t quite pinpoint the sense of dependency that he had. On the empire, on Edelgard: there was no telling which he held onto more. Twenty-five years of breathing on this lush planet and not a bone of courage to think for oneself, he criticised savagely. Ferdinand had been right. He always had been, Hubert argued, his thoughts suddenly turning sharp and jagged. He stared blankly at the note Edelgard- Empress now- left him at the breakfast table.

_Marching plans: Linhardt, Lysithea, Caspar. Hubert, would you please detail the change to them?_

He could almost imagine her voice, tapered and commanding. Did he love her? Of course he did. Edelgard was every inch a pillar of support that he could rely on without fail. She carried herself with a sense of simultaneous cynicism and unbridled idealism that rendered every pair of lungs in the Empire breathless. But Hubert could not afford to lose his tactical mind to hopeless fettering. Edelgard loved him as she loved Aymr- as a close friend, nothing more.

“Hubert?” a voice called out, almost breathless. It echoed against the polished sandstone of the monastery corridors.

Hubert felt his fists clench. Ferdinand.  
Ferdinand with his caramel hair and his equally sweet voice.

Hubert spun around- a little less gracefully than he would have liked- and did his best to stare Ferdinand down. He was wearing a particularly opulent relic of the von Aegir family: a fur coat made from Brigidean mink and Nabatean details. He snorted internally. They were fighting a war against Rhea. Food was scarce and the last thing he wished to see was Ferdinand waltzing around the monastery in his finest clothing.

Ferdinand’s face fell ever so slightly. Hubert’s chest tightened. “So you have forgotten.”

“About what,” Hubert mustered, trying to keep his voice as characteristically venomous as possible. “If it’s about telling Caspar and Linhardt the change in plans I assure you I have it all on schedule.”

Part of Ferdinand’s hair obscured his face and for a sliver of a moment Hubert allowed himself to breathe. “Tea time, Hubert! Tea time! Or did you suddenly forget that miniscule amount of gold you paid the western merchant for your bitter coffee?”

Silence. Heat pulsed through Hubert’s cheeks, each heartbeat surely sending waves of dusky pink.

“Of course I have not forgotten,” Hubert retorted, his voice silken. He raised a gloved hand to his chin. “I was merely mulling over some tactics.”

“Oh,” Ferdinand replied, a little too eagerly. “I see. The Empress also told me about the plan and I have taken the liberty of telling Linhardt and Caspar. Lysithea is out with Annette and Mercedes. Looking for bronze swords, I think.” Hubert raised a single eyebrow, to which Ferdinand beamed. “I guess we are both as useful as each other.”

“I suppose,” Hubert told him gruffly. “We could commence.”

“Here?” Ferdinand asked.

“No, under the gazebo, Sir von Aegir. This calls for delicacy.”


End file.
